Battle Galaxy: A Demensionl Adventure
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: What started as a party became a adventure of a life time. Sonic and his friends meet the characters of My Little Pony, Calvin and Hobbes, Mario Bros. Pokémon Zatch Bell, and Disney. But when evil strikes, it's to these heroes to stop them, get the Chaos Emeralds and Seven Stars, and save everyone and everything that they hold close to they're hearts. Can they do it? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this Chapter one of my new story, Battle Galaxy. I had this idea for this story before I had an account. But now that I do, here it is Battle Galaxy: A race to save all dimensions. I own nothing (BTW if you read the Shadow! A Bab Seed Parody, if you saw that word coo, it's supposed to be cool, I'll fix that later, along with the rude that I put in twice).**

It was a gorgeous summer day. The sand was warm and golden. The ocean was sapphire blue and cool, and the Sun was making heat waves. Ah what a perfect day. "Mr. Shadow, can I help make the hotdogs?" asked a rabbit. She had a bathing suit on, white gloves, amber like eyes, and a cream like skin. Her name was Cream the Rabbit. "No. You shouldn't be playing with flames." Said the black, and dark moody hedgehog named Shadow." Go back to playing with your sand castle." "Ah come on! I've been working a stove for like 2 years now. Let me help!" Cream argued. "No means no, little lady." "Fine," Cream sighed as she decide to keep working on here sand castle. Today, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends and family are having a party at Seaside Hill. They called it the Summer Beach Bash to celebrate the 1st day of summer.

"Look out below!" screamed a voice. Cream looked up to see Tails. The young Fox was falling. Cream looked closer to that his two big bushy tails were twisted into a knot. "This is what I get when I decided not to ride the Tornado," Tails said as keeping on falling. Tails landed with a loud _BAM_ on the sand. Good news is, he still alive. Bad news is, the frying pan with 20 hot dogs went flying the air. "Oh crap!" yelled Shadow. But just then a blue blur appeared at the moments and caught the hot dogs with 20 hot dog buns on a plate. It was the King of Speed himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Did someone order 20 Hotdogs of awesomeness?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Tails, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." The fox replied. Knuckles then came onto the beach. "Hi guys, what did I miss?" He asked. "Well Tails fell down, other than that, no," Shadow answered. "OH, SSSOOONNNIIICCC!" yelled a girl's voice. "Oh, no. Bye" Sonic says. But before he can run, a pink hedgehog with a red dress and pretty emerald eyes dog piled Sonic. "Gotcha!" she said. "Amy!" Sonic yelled. "Get…off of me…can't…breath!" "Opps, sorry Amy said as she quickly got off of her idle. "So, when is Sonia, Manic, Sally, Rogue, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters coming?" Knuckles asked? "Dose this answer your question?" said a guy's voice everyone turned around to see Rouge, Sonia, Manic, and Sally (**AN: Start doing some Sonic** **& Sally shipping XD!). **"Hey guys!" Tails says. "Um, by the way, can someone undo this knot?" Cream started to unknot the tails of Tails. "Hey, where are Bunnie, Rotor and Antione?" Sonic asked. "They're still at the base getting ready," Sally answered. Rouge pulled out a cooler and handed out a root beer to her, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. "Thanks, Rouge," said Sonia. After 5 minutes of chatting. Sonic and the gang started set up the party. After 15 minutes of putting in speakers (solar panel ones), volleyball area, tents, towels, chairs, umbrellas, food tables, and a campfire, the party began (**AN: Sorry if that was a run on sentence**). Everyone was dancing, eating socializing and partying like there's no tomorrow. The food was great. The water was perfect. You know what; scratch that, everything seemed perfect.

Until…


	2. Chapter 2: The Chaos of a Gem's power

**Hi everyone. This chapter 2 of Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure. In this chapter, new characters will arrive. Who are they? You are about to find out. BTW, special thanks to .7 for being the first person to review any of my stories. It means a lot to me. So thank you. Anyways, let the second chapter begin.**

Sonic took a bite out of his chilidog, with the oceans waves crashing behind him (**AN: he is not in the water, he just a little bit near it**). Sonic grinned. _'Man, Shadow was right. He is a good cook. Maybe he can work at the nearby bakery' _Sonic though. He took another bite of it. Just then he saw Shadow walk by and accidently drop something in the golden sand. "Hey Shadow! You dropped something," Sonic called out. But Shadow did not notice that Sonic was to him. Sonic just shrugged and picked up the object the "Faker" had dropped. It was a green Chaos Emerald. "Something seems weird about it," Sonic said. "It looks and feels the same. But…It feels like it's connecting to the other emeralds. Or some as powerful as the emeralds. I don't know what it is, but is way it feels to me." Sonic didn't know why, but he feels power, and doesn't know why. Just then the emerald started to _glow_. "Huh, what's going on?" Sonic spoke. Just then, the jewel started to glow rapidly. "Sonic! Do you want go for a round of vol-" Tails started but stopped dead silent when he saw the Chaos Emerald glowing out of control. "Sonic…" Tails started. "Yeah, Tails?" Sonic asked. "What is happing?" Tails asked. "I have no clue," Sonic answered. Right after he said that, he saw a spark in the corner of his eye. The blue Hedgehog turned around to see the other Chaos Emeralds. "Huh!? What's going on!?" he asked. The green gemstone came flying right out of his hand. The emerald flew to the center of a circle of the other Chaos Emeralds. Just then, the center emerald shoot beams of energy to the other jewels. All the emeralds glowed extremely white. At moment, the emeralds opened something quite unexpected. A portal, well six portals to be exact. Just then, beings came falling down from them. Along with 7 stars, 5 necklaces, and a tiara. Then emeralds stop glowing. Because of that, the portals closed.

Sonic and Tails were stunned. It was unbelievable. The rest of Sonic's friends family came rushing to the hedgehog and fox. Shadow slapped Sonic in the head. "You IDIOT! What did you do to my emerald!? Why did you steal my emerald!?" Shadow demand in fury. "Um, Shadow, YOU dropped it, and I picked it up. I tried to tell you and didn't listen," Sonic told him. Shadow blushed. "Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but look," Cream spoke. Everyone looked at creatures that fell from that portal thing. There was a dragon with nine ponies. 2 kids with huge keys, a dog, duck, mouse, and rabbit. A boy and girl with a tiger. 2 preteens and adult that looks his eyes are just his eyebrows. A dinosaur and 2 Italian man. And lastly, and lot of humans and a pony, but one of the humans was a kid and had a duckbill. "This is stranger then the Bilolizard" Sonia said. "Why do I have the feeling I'll get along well with the rainbow haired peguas pony?" Sonic asked. Right after he said that, rainbow haired cyan blue pony awoken.

"Where am I…?"

**Well that is chapter 2 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this, and before I get to chapter 3, there is one thing I want to do. I hope you all enjoy like a song fanfiction about the Overtakers, cause that is what I'm going to post a new song fanfaction before I get on with Chapter 3. See ya later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: The others and RD

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I was busy with some of my song fanfictions and some school stuff, like studying and homework. So here in this chapter 3 (BTW on 2 things, 1: there is no shipping for Sonic and Twilight or Sonic and RD. Don't get me wrong, I ship Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but to be fair, I'm sticking with Sonic and Sally for this story. And 2, this chapter is actually long for the 1****st**** time). **

"Where am I?" said a female voice. It came from a rainbow haired pony. With cyan blue skin/fur, a lighting butt tattoo, and wings. She opened her purple reddish eyes to see where she is. She then gasped. She had no clue where she was. She talked pretty fast. "Where am I? Where are my friends!? What happened to the Elements!? What did that emerald thingy do to us!?" She flew around at supersonic speed (she accidently charged at 5 people, causing them to wake up) to see where she was. But by the look of the beach, it wasn't her home. Her eyes got all watery, and it wasn't from sand. She started to sob with tears streaming down her light blue face. Sonic looked at her. Even if he had no clue who she is, he felt sorry for her. He walked up to her but Shadow stopped him. "Sonic, that might be an Eggman robot," he told Sonic. "Shadow," Sonic says "Dose THAT look like a machine to you?" Sonic kept on walking until he was 1 foot from her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The pony looked up to see a blue hedgehog, with gloves and shoes, emerald eyes, and a Do-You-Want-To-Go-On-A-Adventure look. Sonic said "What is your name, my little pony?" Rainbow Dash felt like screaming. She couldn't believe her sight. But something about seems nice for some odd reason. "My, name is… Rainbow Dash," She said in her best fake clam voice. "What… about yours?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." "Sonic, Sweet name." Sonic smiled. He thought he heard moaning behind him and RD. He turned around. He saw some people waking up. "Hugh, my head…" said a voice. It came from a six year old kid with black pants, red and black striped shirt, and yellow spike hair. "Mama me ah," said another. I came from a man with red and blue shirt and overalls. And he has a mustache and a red hat with an M. "Hugh, Zatch, where are we" "Keio? Where are we" "Pikachu. Are you alright." "Ohh, my head" Multiple voices spoke all at the same time. One of them completely opened his eyes. It was a boy with green backpack, blue jacket, light blue pants, and a red and white hat. He looked up to see the blue hedgehog and a winged pony. "Oh my gosh! New Pokémon!" he yelled with joy. "Pikachu! Come on out!" Suddenly a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail jumped out of the boy's backpack. "Pikachu, use Tunderbolt!" "PiccccckaCCCHHHHHHHU!" boomed the yellow mouse. It electacuted Sonic & Rainbow Dash. Luckily for them, it didn't kill them. Instead, they were all black and crispy. "Yes! Now, go Pokeball!" He yelled as he threw two Pokeballs at Sonic and RD. Instead of catching them, they got hit in the head by it. "OW!" Sonic and RD yelled. Just then, another person awoken. "Hey, are those more mamodos? Zatch! Get up!" he said. He wore a white shirt, a blue tie, black shoes, and blue pants. A small boy with a blue shirt thing, blue shoes, and golden hair got up and nodded. "Okay Keio, get the spells ready." The kid said. "Right, Now let's do it. ZAKERU!" the older one yelled. The little kid shoots out a tremendous amount of lighting at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. And just like Pikachu's Thunderblot, they get black and crispy. "Sweet Celestia, that hurts," Rainbow Dash says. Sonic yelled "CUT IT OUT! STOP USING LIGHTING ON US!" Everyone turned to Sonic. "I want some answers!" "What do you mean?" said a mouse, the kid with spiky yellow hair, and the man in overalls. "1st of all, what are your names? Who the heck are all you people?" "You already know me, I'm Rainbow Dash," RD says. The man in overalls is Mario. The kid with a backpack is Ash. The mouse is Mickey Mouse. The small boy with golden hair and was with that older kid is Zatch and Keio. And the kid with yellow spiky hair was Calvin. "so, what is your name?" Mickey asked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic asked, "So, how did you all get here?" Rainbow said, "I'll go 1st."

_*Flashback*_

_Rainbow Dash trotted over to Twilight's house. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed with they're settle bags on their backs. "Hey where is Discord?" Fluttershy asked. "He is a little busy at his new business. He said he'll be a little late," Applejack said. "I can't wait for this camping trip! I want to hear more stories, myths, and legends," Scootaloo says. "Want to hear about the Headless Horse?" Rainbow asked. "NO!" Everyone laughed. They walked into Twilight's Library. Spike ran and kissed Rarity's hoof. "What?" Rarity asked. "Umm, I mean, hi guys. Twilight is in her room packing up the last bit of her things for our trip to the Falls." "What is she packing?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Books." "Of course," said Rainbow Dash. "At least she bringing Daring Do." "Ah, YES!" "And she is brining something, odd. Even she hasn't showed me it." Just then Twilight Sparkle came in to the living room area, the heart of the Library. "Hey girls," she said. "Hi," they said back. "Twilight, can you- OMC!" Pinkie said. "What's wrong?" "Your wings, they're GONE!" "Oh that, Princess Celestia said I can switched between alicorn and unicorn. For 2 reasons. 1: I can't sleep with wings. And 2: I don't want the printing press after me on this 8 day trip." "But I thought you can only switch with dark magic. And that corrupted a pony's body into evil," Rarity says. "She told me I can make a potion to switch spices." "Twilight what is that thing you wanted to show us?" Applejack and Applebloom asked. "Jinx." "Okay, here it is," Twilight says. She uses her magic to open her settle bag. She pulled out a cyan blue jewel. "A JEWEL! GIVE IT TO ME!" Spike and Rarity says. "Rarity, what type of gem is this?" Twilight asked. "It's emerald. But its cyan blue, not green," Rarity tells her. Suddenly, it started to glow. So did the Elements of Harmony. "What's going on?" Twilight asked. The gem glowed so brightly, it became white. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a portal opened. And the Elements were sucked in. "I'll save them!" Spiked yelled. He jumped into the portal to save them. "SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Rarity yelled. One by one, the ponies fell in. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight and Scootaloo. "SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow cried. Then the emerald thing fell in. The portal started to close! "Hang on guys, I'M COMING!" Rainbow yelled. She flew in at the speed of sound. The 5 seconds she entered in the portal, it closed. The last thing Rainbow Dash heard before everything went black was Discord's voice and a raspy, female voice saying, "Hello, Discord." _

"Wait, a GEM is what sucked you into a portal to…" Mickey said. "Mobius," Sonic says. "Yeah, sure. A gem brought you here?" Mickey said to Rainbow Dash. "Yes," RD answered. "Same thing happened to me." "Me too," said Calvin, Ash, Zatch, and Mario. "So, what happened to you guys?" Sonic asked.

**Okay, that is Chapter 3 everyone. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter, We'll be seeing what happened to the other 5 characters that Sonic and Rainbow Dash is talking to. Also, If you wonder when I am going to fix some mistakes in the other chapters, I'll get to them as soon as possible. BTW, on 2 things. 1: Pinkie Pie said OMC for Oh my Celestia, kinda like OMG. And one more thing, I am going to have a poll on what is going to be my next stories. Till then, this is RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog signing off. Have a good night everybody.**

**(PS: Next chapter, before and after the chapter, I'll start interacting with the characters of the story. Why? Cause a lot of people do it.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Alot of Flashbacks

**The Godfather: Hello, RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog is not here right now, so I'll take over. Don't know me? They call me the Godfa-**

**Me: HEY! You're the Italian idiotic man that keeps on interrupting 96, Unwaterd, and DemonFiccer! BTW, aren't you in the hospital after Demon threw you out the window?**

**The Godfather: Well, someone healed my scars, cuts, ripped mussels and half of my broken bones. He looked like a wizard and looked like he from Aladdin,**

**Me: Good Grief its Jafer. I can't believe I got to deal with an Overtaker. Never mind, GET OUT!**

**The Godfather: If you give me a Danish Coffee.**

**Me: *Sigh* Okay fine. SHADOW! Give this man a Danish Coffee!**

**Shadow: Okay, it'll be ready at the end of the chapter.**

**The Godfather: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog doesn't own any of the characters from Sonic, Mario bros, Zatch Bell, Pokemon, Disney, MLP FiM, or Calvin and Hobbes. They belong to their owners.**

**Me: HEY! That's my line! Let's just get to the chapter before I beat this jerk up.**

"So, Mario, How did you get here?" Sonic asked. "Well," Mario said. "It all started like this."

_*Flashback*_

"_Mmmm, I love having breakfast pizza." Mario said. "Hey Mario," Peach said. "What?" "I saw something outside the castle this morning. Can you get it?" "Okay my princess. Be right back." Mario ran out the door and saw a red glow. "What is that?" he asked. He ran towards it. It was a purple emerald. He picked it up and ran back to Peach's castle_

"_An emerald?" Peach questions. "That is what it is?" Luigi asked. "I thought they are green not purple." "Me too," Yoshi said. Mario asked, "Why is it purple?" "Is it nuclear?" "I don't think so Luigi." They spent the next two minutes trying to figure out how it got there and how it's a different color. "Maybe, it's energy." Said a low, loud voice. Mario turned around. "It's Bowser, haters." Bowser said. "PEACH, RUN!" Mario yelled. Peach ran to the nearest door, but was grabbed by Bowser. "Mario! Help me," she screamed in fear. "Let her go!" Mario and Luigi yelled. "No, and give that to me," Bowser yelled and pointed to the emerald. "What?" Yoshi asked. "Just give that gem of miracle, the Chaos Emerald, and I'll be on my way to my castle with my new wife." "NO! You are now going to get you're as-," Mario started but was cut off by a flashing light. "Huh?" Mario asked. He noticed it came from the gem he holds. It grew so bright to the point when it glows white. "What's going on!?" he asked. He looked around to see Bowser smiling, Yoshi and Luigi faces looked like they saw a Boo, and saw the Seven Stars glowing rapidly. All the sudden, a portal opened. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Mario yelled. Suddenly he, Yoshi, Luigi, the Seven Stars, and the gem were suddenly sucked away into who knows where. "MARIO!" Peach yelled. It was the last thing Mario heard before everything went black._

"Seesh," Sonic says. "You said Bowser is there to kidnap Peach again. How many times did you save her?" "More than 20,I think," Mario said. "Your Kingdom's security is downright terrible," Rainbow Dash said. "My home dimension has better guards then talking mushrooms." "Cool," Ash said. "Say, Ash, would you like to go next?" Sonic asked. "Sure," Ash answered.

_*Flashback*_

_ Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking down a road to see Paul. They only reason they are going to see him is to have a Pokémon battle with him. "Ash, he said he'll use 5 of his Pokémon, and what Pokémon are we using? You use 3, me and Brock get one," Dawn asked. "I'm using the one who always puts me out of my misery," Brock said. Ash and Dawn laughed knowing that he meant by Croagunk. "I'm using Piplup," Dawn said with a smile. "I'm using Turtiwig, Chimchar, and Pikachu," Ash said. Suddenly he fell over. "Ash, you okay?" Dawn asked. "What do you think women?" Ash answered. "Wow." "Wow what?" Brock asked. Ash pointed to what he tripped on. "Is that a Thunderstone?" Dawn asked. "I don't think so," Ash said. "It looks like a yellow emerald." Ash picked up the strange gem. "What is it?" he asked his friends. "Maybe it's a Chaos Emerald," a female and male voice said. The 3 friends turned around to see Mewoth, Jessie, and James. Jessie began saying, "Prepare for trob-" "Do really need to do that?" Ash asked. "Yes," James said. "Let's just get to the point," Mewoth said. "Just give us the Chaos Emerald and Pikachu." "Chaos Emerald? What's a Chaos Emerald" Dawn asked. "Just give it and your little mouse to us," Jessie said. "As if!" Ash said. The emerald started to glow. "Huh?" Ash spoke. The strange jewel glowed so bright it looked white. "What's going on?" Brock asked. Out of nowhere a portal opened. Brock fell in. "I LOVE JENNY AND JOOOOOYYYYYYY!" He yelled. "Brock!" Dawn yelled. She started to run away but was sucked in instead. Pikachu fell in as well. "PIKACHU!" He yelled. "I coming guys!" He yelled. He jumped in with the emerald. As soon as was five feet into it, Pikachu jumped into his backpack and the portal closed._

"Wow, you really do care about your friends," says Rainbow Dash. "Like they are your brother and sister," Mickey said. "Yup," Ash said. "Say, you want to go next, Mickey?" "Sure, why not."

*_Flashback*_

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mickey yelled as he sat up. He huffed and puffed heavily. He placed his hand on his head. "What was all that about? What a weird dream. I swear, I almost heard…his voice." Mickey looked all around him; he saw he was in his room in his bed. Mickey thought about the dream he had. "Mickey! Are you okay?" Sora asked slamming the door open. "Uhhh, yeah, I guess," Mickey told him. "I going downstairs, you're coming?" Sora asked. "Um, I'll be down in a few," Mickey told him. Sora nodded and walked away. Mickey kept on thinking about the dream. 'What was all that about? What does it mean?' Mickey thought. 'Those images, the parks, those names, those 6 people, those gems, Maleficent, and… *sigh* his voice. Wasn't that, Dad's voice?' Mickey couldn't stop thinking about. He decided to go downstairs. He got up, grabbed his paintbrush, and went out of his room._

_When he got downstairs, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Surprise!" Oswald said. "What the…Oswald!? What and how are you here!?" Mickey asked hugging him. "I thought you're in Wasteland." "Me and Ortensia got out," He told his 'Brother'. "How?" Mickey asked. "It's for me to know and for you to find out." "Oh come on Oswald, why not?" "Cause a big brother gotta tease his younger siblings." Oswald gave Mickey a noggin. "Hey Mickey!" said a voice. He turned around to see Roxas standing right next to Sora. "Roxas! Wait, how come you are not… um… well. Do you have a heart now?" Mickey asked. "Yes," Roxas told him. "How? Tell me." "Like what Oswald said, for me to know and you to find out." Donald and Goofy walked into the room (_**AN: 2 things I want to say. One the Disney side of this fanfiction, It's alternate universe. Everything is the same except that Oswald and Roxas now have hearts, which will be explained later on. And two, they are in the kitchen)**_. "Hey, Mickey, look what we found outside this morning," Goofy said holding a white diamond thing. Mickey's eyes winded. 'I seen that emerald thing from my dream last night!' Mickey thought. "Mickey, what's up with your face? You look shocked," Donald said. "We'll you see, last night I-" Mickey said by stopped himself. "That's weird." "What is it?" Sora and Oswald asked. "It suddenly got cold here," Mickey said. He started to rub his arms. "You're not lying, it is cold in here. And it's summer. It doesn't make sense." Roxas says. Mickey's eyes shrunk. "I think I know where I came from," He said in a worried voice. "Where?" Donald asked. "It's from-" Mickey started but was cut off by a cold raspy voice. "Me, Maleficent." Everyone turned around to see the witch of all evil. "Hello, Mickey," She said. "How are you, you so called leader?" "Fine, if you don't always cause chaos," Mickey told her. "Can't you leave us alone?" "You poor unfortunate rat," Maleficent said. "Why don't you give up? Give me that gem Goofy holds." Mickey was thinking 'I have the feeling that that jewel would help her. But, if that's true, what is that gem use to her?' "And if I was to say no?" Mickey asked. "One of your most beloved worlds will get it. You know which world I'm taking about." Mickey gulped. "What are you talking about?" Mickey asked. But he knew what she was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about," Maleficent spoke coldly. "It's the same world with the Stonecutter's Quill." Mickey swallowed hard. "Huh? The Stone what?" Sora and Roxas asked. Mickey pulled out his paintbrush. "Trust me Mickey, give me the gem and let me win for once. Those stupid Keepers can't beat me now," Maleficent said. "If you don't give it to me, you know what will happen." "NO!" Mickey yelled. "I WON'T! You're not getting this emerald. And you're NOT going to destroy my dad's dream." "Dad? Who? Keepers? Mickey, what's going on?" Sora and Roxas asked. Mickey suddenly noticed something, something was glowing. "Huh? What?" Mickey asked. He noticed it came from the gemstone he was holding. It glowed rapidly. Mickey felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned around to see a portal opened. Mickey yelled what anybody would say in this kind of problem, "RUN!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Roxas, and Sora started to run by was sucked in along with they're keyblades, paintbrush, and the gem. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they got sucked in. "The end is near," Maleficent spoke. It was last thing Mickey had heard before the portal closed and everything went black._

"Wow, you went through a lot," Sonic says. "Yeah, I'm willing to save my dad's dream," Mickey said. "And Maleficent tries to take over the world that my father wanted to make before…" "Before what?" Rainbow Dash asked. Mickey lowered his head. Rainbow Dash noticed tears in his eyes. She can tell Mickey would tell them something heartbreaking. She got the idea. "I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash said. "I shouldn't ask you that." "No, it's alright. It happened a long time ago," Mickey told her. "Before, I flood this place with tears, Zatch and Kieo, how did you get here?" Zatch said, "Well, it started out like this…"

_*Flashback*_

_Zatch looked at the clock. "It's 10:30," he said. "That means it's time for breakfast!" He pulled out a Yellow Tail fish and started to munch down on it. "Zatch, do you always eat Yellow Tail?" Kieo asked. "Yes." "Haven't you ever thought of eating other fish for your morning meal?" "No." Just then the door went knocking. Zatch ran to open it. He saw his friends. Tia, Knanchome, Kiddo, Parco Falgore, Dr. Riddles, Megumi, Ponygon and Kafk. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Zatch asked. "We wanted to see if you and Keio wanted to hang out at the park," Tia said. "That and we saw something in the park," Kiddo pointed out. "We wanted to see if you know what it is." "Okay, sounds great! I'll go get Kieo." Keio ran to the door. "Zatch who is it? Oh. Hey guys! What's up?" He said. "We saw something in the park, can you check it out with us?" Knanchome asked. "Sure. My mom is going on a vacation without me and Zatch in a few hours, so it won't be a problem," Keio said._

_A couple of minutes later, they were at the park. "It's over here," Dr. Riddles said. He pointed to the ground. It had a blue stone in the ground. Keio picked up. One minute later he said, "It's an emerald. Strange, it's blue, not green." "No way!" Megumi squealed. Just then, it glowed. "What's going on Keio?" Tia and Zatch asked. "Does it LOOK like I know?" Keio said. It glowed even brighter. "Dr. Riddles, do you know?" Kiddo asked. Dr. Riddles shock his head. "It's a shiny. Mama me a, it's bright," Falgore said. Suddenly Zatch felt a breeze of wind behind him. He turned around to see something unexpected, some kind of portal or wormhole. "RUN!" he yelled. Everyone else turned to see what Zatch was yelling about. They're eyes shrunk. They started to run, but was sucked in. "Mama me a!" Falgore screamed. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled. They, along with they're spell books and the emerald was sucked into who knows where. As soon as the gem fell in, the portal closed._

"So, the emerald got to your place too?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I guess," Keio said. "So the last emerald went to…" Everyone turned Calvin. "So the red emerald went your place," Sonic says. "What happened to you?" Ash asked. "Well," Calvin said. "It started out like this…"

_*Flashback*_

_ Calvin's eyes were glued to the TV as he ate a bowl of his favorite cereal. Susie was on floor eating breakfast too. "I love early morning cartoons. They really bring the inner amusement in your life," Calvin said. "I still can't believe that your parents and my mom went on a 9 day vacation to Hawaii without us, and leave us home alone at your house," Susie said. "Mom said we need to get along and have more responsibilities. That and they want a break. So, that's why they just trust us 6 year olds to mind the house and ourselves," Calvin said. "At least we have TV dinners that we can heat in the microwave, Mom doesn't trust me with an oven." After 10 more minutes of eating and watching cartoons, Calvin had a light bulb in his head. He darted upstairs. He got into his room and got his shoes on. Hobbes was reading a comic book. "What's with the rush?" Hobbes asked. "I want to go to the woods," Calvin said as he grabbed his backpack. He wanted to see if he can find something interesting. "Wannna come?" Calvin asked. "Sure. Beats nothing," Hobbes says. The two best buddies dashed downstairs. "Calvin? What are you doing?" Susie asked as she put the dishes in sink. "I'm going to woods. I want to see if I can find something outstanding," he said. "Can I come?" 'Ah man. But…I could try to build a friendship. Mom wants me to,' Calvin thought but said, "Yes."_

_5 minutes later the two kids (and Hobbes) where in the forest (which is called Hobbes Creek). "So what are we looking for?" Susie asked. "I want to look for something interesting? A cool rock, a native artifact, or even a gem," Calvin told her. "Why would there be a gem here?" "I don't know one could be here." They walked across a log in the middle of a stream. Susie looked down to see the stream glowing bright red. "Calvin! Look down!" She yelped. "Huh?" Calvin said. "Something is glowing!" He placed his hand in the cool water and pulled out a red gem that was glowing rapidly bright you swear it be Rudolph's nose. "This is so bizarre, it's glowing extremely bright," he points out. He felt an unusual gust of wind. He turned around and screamed he saw a portal. "RUN!" he yelled. Susie turned around and did the same thing as Calvin, run for their life. Calvin grabbed Hobbes and started to run. Sadly the 2 kids and the stuff tiger got sucked in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled. The red jewel fell in, and the portal closed._

Tails, ran to Sonic, "Sonic, who are these guys?" he asked. "These are my new friends," Sonic explains. "Rainbow Dash, Mario, Ash, Mickey, Keio and Zatch, and Calvin." "Hi!" they said. Tails did a slight wave. "I overheard everything, I think they are from other dimensions." "No way!" Calvin said. "Yes way," Tails says. "You guys were brought here by the Chaos Emeralds, which is 7 emeralds with incredible power of both negative and positive energy." Sonic looked at his new surprised friends. Sonic says "Um, sorry if this is changes the subject, but to want to stay with us for our Summer Beach Bash?" "Sure!" they said.

Sonic smiled, 'I think the guys may be great to have around' he thought happily.

**Me: That is chapter 4 everyone**

**Godfather: MMMM! Shadow make's a good drink.**

**Shadow: It's because I am the ultimate lifefrom.**

**Me: Can you leave now?**

**Godfather: Yes (walks out of the room)**

**Scootaloo: Thank God he's gone; now I can work on my dance moves (dose a perfect Anti-Gravity Lean)**

**Twilight: Impassive**

**TheAdorkableBunny: (Walks in) Hi guys.**

**Me: Hi!**

**TheAdorkableBunny: What did I miss? Tell me!**

**Me: The Godfather came in and Scootaloo is doing an awesome MJ move.**

**Mickey: Can I end the chapter?**

**Me: Sure**

**Mickey: Thanks for reading chapter four. Please Read and Review, and try not to flame.**

**Me: Now if you will all excuse me, I got to warn 96 that the Godfather is back (Runs away from the room) **


	5. Chapter 5: New Friendship is Partying

**Me: Hi guys, this is Chapter 4 of Battle Galaxy: Dimensional Adventure**

**Mokuba: You do realize you spelled Kiyo's name wrong the whole time right?**

**Me: *face palms* I am sorry about that. I now that it's not spelled K-e-i-o. Wait, how did you get here Mokuba?**

**Sonic: He asked if he can come in, so I let in in.**

**Mokuba: It's alright, right?**

**Me: Sure, your one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged characters.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Mokuba, what's up with Yugi's hair?**

**Mokuba: Can I do this disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure**

**Mokuba: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no rights or ownership to me, Sonic, Twilight Sparkle or any other franchise and characters mention in this story. They all belong to their respectful owner (I'm from the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh. The version of me as of right now belongs to LittleKurbio/CardGamesFTW due to I am in my abridged version.)**

"Guys! Come over here!" Sonic said waving to his Mobian friends. They walked on over to where Sonic is now standing. "Here are my new friends." They all waved. Rainbow Dash flew on over to Rouge. "Why do I have the feeling you collect jewels or have a small sense of fashion?" RD asked. "I do as a matter of fact," Rouge says. "You would get along great with my friend Rarity," Dash says. After a few minutes of chatting with Sonic's new and Mobian friends, someone awoken. "Huh, girls? Spike? Where am I *gasps* WHERE AM I!?" yelled a voice. It came from a light purple unicorn. She has lavender and pink streaks in her purple hair. Pretty amethysts eyes, and a star on her flank. Rainbow Dash turned around and saw one of her friends, Twilight Sparkle. She flew over to her. "Twilight! It's me!" she said. Twilight looked up and saw her friend. "Twilight I got something to show you it's awesome." Dash grabbed her friend and flew on over to Sonic and the others. "Sonic, Mickey, and everyone else. Here is my friend Twilight Sparkle," Rainbow said. Twilight looked at RD's new friends. She screamed, "AAAHHHHHH!" "Twilight, clam down! They're good guys. They don't bite," Rainbow says. Twilight breathed heavily. "It's okay, we are all good guys. Don't be afraid," Mickey says in a charming voice. Twilight calmed down a little. She spoke, "My name is-" "Twilight Sparkle," Sonic says. "How did you?" "I know everything," Sonic says. Twilight looked with surprise. "Just kidding, Rainbow Dash told me who you are." Everyone laughed.

Soon everyone else woke up. It took a long time to introduce everyone and explain everything. Everyone was a little freaked out by all this, but after 5 minutes it wasn't so bad. One of the strangest things is that Hobbes is alive. Hobbes is usually seen as a stuff tiger and Calvin sees him as _real _tiger. But from some odd reason, dimensional traveling caused him to be seen the way Calvin sees him. Tails is trying to figure that one out. "Attention all other dimension people," Sonic says. Everyone looked at him. "You are all welcomed to the 1st day of Summer Beach Bash. It's our own little party." "Party!?" Pinkie Pie chimed with joy. "Dose she like parties?" Sonic asked Twilight. "No," Twilight says, "She LOVES parties." Pinkie pulled something out of her settle bag. "I never leave home without my, PARTY CANNON!" she says. The cannon fired a lot of confetti. Everyone laughs. Pinkie Pie asked Amy, "Do you like it?" Amy said, "That was hilarious. Maybe I can put my Piko Piko Hammer in it so I can have a funny time when fighting robots." After the 'Pinkie Cannon thing', everyone started to party. Knuckles was doing some breakdancing moves in a middle of a rap song, when Applejack came by. She was talking with Ash. "I am one of the strongest bucker on my farm, Sweet Apple Acers. As matter fact, I reckon I'm the strongest person at this party," Applejack says to the Pokémon trainer. "What!" Knuckles yells. The music suddenly stops. "Applejack, you are sadly mistaken. I'm the strongest one here." "No, am I." "Wait, wait. Let's settle this old way," Ash says. "Applejack and Knuckles arm wrestles each other. Whoever wins is the strongest." The echidna and the pony nodded. The walked over over to the nearest picnic table for the challenge. Ash says, "Okay guys, this will only last for 30 seconds so ready…" Knuckles locked his arm with AJ's hoof. "Get set…" "Beat that red spiky mat!" Applebloom says. "Turn that horse into apple colored glue!" Rouge says. "GO!" Ash yells. Applejack almost pinned down Knuckles' arm to the wooden surface of the table. Luckily Knuckles got his arm up before she can win. Knuckles almost got AJ's hoof pinned down, but Applejack got her hoof up in the nick of time. Ash counted down the last seconds. "3…2…1, And stop!" At that point, both she and he are in a tie. "Your pretty impress for a girl pony," Knuckles says as he stretched his arms. "You're mighty impressive too for an animal that wears clothes," Applejack says as she starts walk away. '_I wonder if these people have any food around here. I'm more hunger then Timber Wolf that hasn't ate in 3 days."_ Applejack thought. She saw Zatch munching on a Yellow Tail Fish. Pinkie Pie was slurping on Diet soda. And Calvin was chewing on chocolate chip cookies. "Well that answers all the food questions I have for this place," Applejack says.

Shadow was looking at an empty plate. "Hey Shadow," Applejack says. "You need any help?" Shadow took off his apron that says 'Chaos the Cook' "Yeah, we need some fruit," Shadow says. "Here some apples," AJ says as she pulls 10 apples out of her saddlebag. "You're an apple nut," Shadow tells the orange country pony_._ Applejack rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple and bitten into it and walked away to chat with Luigi. Shadow just shrugged and flipped some burgers. Calvin and Ash walked on over to Shadow. "What's cooking?" the two kids asked. They looked at the girdle to see burgers. "I LOVE hamburgers!" Calvin says. "It's the best." "I know right," Ash says. "Are they done yet?" "Actually yes," Shadow tells them. He flipped two burger patties onto two hamburger buns. "Here you go," Shadow says as he gives 2 burgers to the 2 boys. "Thanks," they both said at the same time. They walked away chowing down on their meal. As Calvin walks, he runs into Susie. "Hey Calvin! Mario and Luigi are having a game of volleyball with me, want to join the game?" Susie asked. "Sure thing," Calvin told Susie. "But first, let me finish eating first." He wolfed down on the hamburger. In 30 seconds flat he was done and he and Susie walked on over to the Mario Brothers. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Calvin said. Mario nodded. Mario and Luigi were on the left side. Calvin and Susie were on the right. The game started. Mario threw the volleyball ball in the air and smacked it hard. _Real _hard. The ball fell towards Calvin, and smacked him in the face. He fell over on the soft sand. "Opps, sorry 'bout that," Mario apologies to the 6 year old. Calvin got up with water eyes. "The sand, it BRUNS!" he yells comically. Calvin jumped in the air and hit the ball. Luigi ran, jumped, and punched the ball back. Susie managed to block it back.

10 minutes/5 rounds later, Calvin and Susie won volleyball. "Mama me Ah, we lost to two 6 year olds," Luigi tells Mario. "The irony," Mario says in embarrassment. Mario and Calvin saw Sonic. "Later guys, I want to chat with Sonic," Mario says to his brother. "Me too," Calvin tells Susie. The two boys darted to the blue hedgehog. Also Sonic was with Ash, Twilight Sparkle, Mickey, Zatch and Kiyo. "Hey guys!" they said to Mario and Calvin.

"Mickey, can I ask you something," Twilight asked. "Sure thing," Mickey responded. "Ask away." "Well, Rainbow Dash told me how you got here. She told me something about 'Keepers'. Who are what are these Keepers?" "Well," Mickey began. "The Keepers are known as the Kingdom Keepers." "What are the Kingdom Keepers?" Sonic questioned. Mickey answered, "They are 5, but now 7, teenagers that protect the Walt Disney World parks at night from the Overtakers at night after the _lights go out_." "Who are the Overtakers?" Calvin asked. "The name sounds bone chilling," "They are Disney villains who try to take over the parks. Before anyone asks, here is what I mean by Disney Villains. They are from movies, shows, and rides made by the company, Disney. Since they are evil, they try to get rid of Keepers, other Disney characters that are not villains, and me. They vow to take over the Disney parks. And if they want to expand their empire, they'll take over the world outside of the park." Mario couldn't help but ask, "Why a theme park resort?" "Well, it's where the Stonecutter's quill and the magic lies." Ash then asked. "What is the Stonecutter's quill?" "It's my dad's first pen. Not only that, but it can weaken/dull the villains power. It can be found by a fable call Stonecutter. It's fable that's been passed around for centuries. But my dad used as a clue to find the pen." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! A _PEN_ is what can dull those bad guys powers!?" Zatch asked. Kiyo tagged along, "That's the equivalent of a key that can defeat creatures with no heart." Mickey looked at him with a cause glare. Kiyo then realized what he said is true. "That's not true right?" Kiyo asked. "It's true," Mickey said. Kiyo did a face palm. Just then, a rainbow blur flew towards them. "Hey guys! Yo Sonic, want to race?" Rainbow asked. "I can beat with no problem," Sonic explains to RD. "I can get the sky cleared in 10 seconds flat," Rainbow argued. "Not possible," Sonic tells her. "Prove it." Dash remembered Twilight said that when she first meet her. Rainbow Dash immediately flies into the clear sky and started to kick the clouds into nothingness. 10 seconds flat later, she was done. "What now, hater?" She asked with a smirk. Sonic says "It's so on lady!"

Behind a line drawn by Pikachu, Sonic and Dash were getting ready. Sonic bend down in a running position. Dash opened and straightens her wings. "Are you ready to lose you mutated rodent?" "Prepare to feel defeat you angle hoarse!" Everyone was watching the race. Shadow held out a pistol and aimed for a glass jar. "On your mark…" Sonic straighten his feat. Dash had sweat streaming down her face. Pinkie's tail started to twitch. She gasped. She had slightest, tiniest feeling that something was going to fall. "Guys! My tail is twitching!" She yelped. But no one heard her, for Shadow said, "Get set… and…"

**Me: BAM! Cliffhanger!**

**Everyone: AW COME ON!**

**Mokuba: Things were getting interesting.**

**Yu-Gi (the kid version): Ah well, back to playing card games with Knuckles (notices that he summoned 2 monsters in one turn). Hey! That's against the rules!**

**Knuckles: Screw the rules, I have an emerald!**

**Joey: (walks in) Hi guys! Hey RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog, are you going to make some Yu-Gi-Oh FanFictions?**

**Me: Yeah, I have you guys cross over with MLP: FiM**

**Hobbes: What's it called?**

**Me: Okay, the title is a work progress, but here is what I got *Ahem* My Little Mokuba: Friendship is Family.**

**Sweetie Belle: Seems legit.**

**Me: Yes it is Sweetie, yes it is.**

**Calvin: Can I end the chapter? Mickey Mouse got to do it.**

**Me: Be my guest. Also tell them *Whisper* *Whisper* **

**Calvin: Okay and thank you. Thanks for reading this chapter of Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure. Please read and review. No flaming. And next chapter, we'll be getting an unfriendly visit. See you next time, and have good night everybody. **


End file.
